Nem Tudo É O Que Parece
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snarry) Severus vê Harry e Cho se beijando e pensa em terminar seu relacionamento, mas Harry vai lhe provar que, o que viu, não era nada do que parecia.
**Titulo:** Nem Tudo É O Que Parece | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Harry Potter /

Severus Snape | **Gênero:** **Romance** | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Snarry) Severus vê Harry e Cho se beijando e pensa em terminar seu relacionamento, mas Harry vai lhe provar que, o que viu, não era nada do que parecia.

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), e lemon, portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** **Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D**

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **NEM TUDO É O QUE PARECE**

Snape aparatou ruidosamente na sala de sua Mansão, sua capa esvoaçando ameaçadoramente atrás de si e seu rosto pálido demonstrava todo o ódio que sentia à cena que tinha presenciando no Três Vassouras. Tentando descontar um pouco de sua raiva, agarrou em um jarro de cristal com rosas vermelhas, que estava em cima de um móvel de aspeto antiquado e o atirou contra a parede, perto da lareira.

O som do impacto, juntamente com os pedaços de cristal que brilhavam á luz do sol que entrava pela janela, demonstravam como seu coração se encontrava: despedaçado.

Nem todos seus anos de espionagem, de controle de emoções, o tinham preparado para a traição que vira à sua frente. Ver seu companheiro e sua ex-aluna, Cho Chang, parados no meio do pub se beijando, lhe despoletaram uma mistura explosiva de sentimentos dolorosos que há muito não sentia.

Mas seu rosto não tinha demonstrado qualquer emoção. Percebendo que seu companheiro olhava para a entrada e o via, seus olhos se tinham arregalado com o choque e se tinha afastado bruscamente da mulher mas, antes que pudesse se justificar, ele simplesmente saíra do pub. Avançara a passos largos pelo vilarejo e as pessoas se afastavam dele, apreensivas, ao observarem a expressão ameaçadora de seu rosto e a tensão de seu corpo. Se sentindo perdido, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinha visto e temendo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ter um descontrole emocional, aparatou no local onde se sentia mais seguro: sua casa.

Afastando alguns fios de cabelo da frente do rosto, se dirigiu para o armário e abriu a porta, retirando uma garrafa de uísque e um copo. Com vontade de esquecer o que tinha visto naquela tarde, abriu a tampa e colocou o líquido no copo. Estava levando o copo aos lábios, quando a porta da sala se abriu e Harry entrou, esbaforido, com suas bochechas rosadas e respiração irregular. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Severus viu a dor que emanavam nos olhos esmeralda de seu companheiro. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por uns momentos antes de Harry falar, com voz rouca:

– Severus, por favor, me deixe explicar.

– Explicar? – Perguntou Snape, furioso, seus dedos finos apertando a base do copo com força – Explicar!? Eu acho um pouco difícil que você me explique o porquê de estar beijando Cho Chang, em pleno Três Vassouras, que se encontrava cheio àquela hora!

Harry fechou os olhos com a acusação e quando os voltou a abrir, Snape viu que eles estavam rasos de água. Tentou não se abalar com o sofrimento de seu companheiro, mas não conseguiu. Mesmo que Harry o tenha machucado emocionalmente, ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo, pois o amava com todas suas forças.

– _Severus…_ – Sussurrou Harry, fracamente – _Eu não traí você! Foi Cho que me beijou!_

Não querendo escutar o que seu coração lhe dizia, Snape ironizou, enquanto colocava a garrafa e o copo em cima do móvel:

– _Claro!_ Ela se atirou para seus braços e o beijou no preciso momento em que entrei no Três Vassouras.

– É verdade! – Exclamou Harry, mesmo sabendo que ele não acreditaria – Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu!

– Foi mesmo uma coincidência, Potter. – Rosnou Snape – E você não fez nada para a impedir! Pelo contrário, a beijou de volta!

– Isso é mentira! – Exclamou Harry, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu belo rosto – Por favor! Eu amo você e nunca o trairia! Você sabe disso! Depois de tudo o que passámos, toda a discriminação que sofremos, eu não iria trocar tudo por uma mulher qualquer, principalmente a Cho!

Harry tentava a todo o custo trazer seu companheiro á razão, mas ele estava irredutível.

– Uma ex-namorada! – Gritou Snape, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

– Eu tinha quinze anos! Quinze! – Gritou Harry, enfadado com a discussão. Sempre que alguém se intrometia entre eles, Severus pensava que não era digno dele e tentava terminar, mas Harry não permitia. Ele o amava e sabia que ele retribuía seus sentimentos – Estava descobrindo minha sexualidade!

Vendo que ele não reagia, continuou:

– Pelo amor de Merlin, Sev! Eu amo você! Foi por isso que lutei contra o preconceito da sociedade bruxa que condenava seu passado, o fato de sermos um casal do mesmo sexo, e por você ter idade para ser meu pai! Eu deixei tudo por você e voltaria a fazer o mesmo, se fosse preciso. É você quem eu quero, mais ninguém!

As lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, mas Harry continuou com firmeza:

– Você lembra as cartas discriminatórias que recebemos, as reportagens do Profeta que difamava nossos nomes mas, mesmo assim, ficámos juntos. E agora eu pergunto: Você acha que abandonaria tudo por uma mulher qualquer?

Snape ficou calado, escutando atentamente as palavras de seu companheiro e, quando ele terminou disse, tentando soar o mais frio possível:

– Eu sempre disse a você que nossa relação não iria funcionar. Seu pai e eu…

– Nem pense nisso! – Exclamou Harry, o interrompendo e caminhou até ele. Parou à sua frente e falou:

– Você e meu pai podem nunca se ter dado bem, mas eu não sou ele! Eu sou somente o filho! E você foi o melhor amigo de minha mãe. Porque não consegue ver para além das aparências?

– Eu vejo! – Exclamou Severus – Se não visse, não estaríamos aqui os dois, juntos, discutindo o futuro de nossa relação.

– E o que você acha? – Perguntou Harry, fixando seus olhos esmeralda nos negros de Snape. Severus desviou o olhar e disse, olhando para suas mãos pálidas:

– Que você ficaria melhor com um a mulher e…

– Já disse que não! – Exclamou Harry, furioso, se afastando dele – Eu não quero nenhuma mulher, só você!

Severus percebeu uma pontada de desespero nas palavras de seu companheiro, mas sentia que seria melhor eles terminarem. Ele conseguiria lidar com a dor da separação. Harry tinha perdido tantas oportunidades por sua culpa. Poderia ser Auror, mas era seu ajudante na _"_ _Botica de Poções" ,_ sua loja, que tinha aberto à três anos atrás, no Beco Diagon-Al, um ano e meio depois de ter sido inocentado pelo Wizengamot pelo assassinato de Dumbledore e pela associação aos Comensais da Morte. Tinha sido Harry a mostrar as memórias ao tribunal, enquanto ele se recuperava da mordida de Nagini, em St. Mungus. Ele o tinha defendido com convicção em frente daqueles bruxos que desejavam colocá-lo em Azkaban. Tinha sido difícil, mas os membros sobreviventes da Ordem da Fénix e o retrato de Dumbledore também depuseram em seu favor, conseguindo sua liberdade.

Depois de meses tentando arranjar uma ocupação para ele, já que não queria voltar para Hogwarts, onde as memórias o perseguiriam para o resto de sua vida, descobriram uma antiga loja de vestuário que tinha fechado durante a guerra e os donos não queriam continuar o negócio. Compraram a loja e a remodelaram. Em poucas semanas abriram ao público, mas poucos iam comprar poções, devido à sua má fama, mas como também Harry estava no negócio, mais pessoas começaram fazendo lá suas compras.

O relacionamento deles, depois de toda a convivência e de tudo o que tinham feito um pelo outro, evoluiu para amizade. Harry sempre lhe dizia que estava grato por ele o ter salvado várias vezes e Snape lhe respondia que sua dívida tinha sido paga no momento em que o tinha livrado de Azkaban. A partir desse momento, eles faziam tudo juntos e logo o amor não tardou a surgir. Snape tentou ocultar seus sentimentos mas, muitos meses depois, durante uma noite em que jantavam sozinhos em Grimmauld Place, por insistência de Harry, e depois de uns copos de vinho a mais que o elfo tinha comprado, Harry tinha declarado seu amor por ele e o beijado de forma apaixonada. Snape tentou resistir, mas o calor que emanava do corpo do mais novo, sua voz suave e rouca em seu ouvido, o incitando, e o pouco vinho que tinha bebido não ajudaram seu autocontrole. Acabaram mesmo por fazer amor no chão, de forma lenta e sensual, seus corpos iluminados pelo crepitar do fogo da lareira. Nunca tinha feito amor de forma tão apaixonada. Sempre tinham sido umas transas rápidas, em um beco escuro da Travessa do Tranco, com alguma prostituta que se encontrasse ali àquela hora e uns poucos galeões. A manhã seguinte tinha sido terrível para ele, pois sentia que não devia ter maculado o corpo de Harry, mas o mais novo lhe tinha mostrado que não se arrependia da noite passada e que desejava mais.

A presença de Snape se tornou mais regular na casa de Harry, onde conversavam, jantavam e relaxavam até ao dia seguinte. Alguns meses depois, contrariando seus pensamentos e seguindo seu coração, pedira Harry em namoro, que ficara emocionado com o pedido e o aceitara de imediato. Os amigos de Harry, logo que foram informados, ficaram em choque e muitos deles tentaram com que ele repensasse e que terminasse aquele namoro, mas Harry não o fez e deixou de falar com essas pessoas. Os Weasleys, juntamente com Hermione, aceitaram de forma relutante mas, percebendo a felicidade de Harry, ficaram felizes por ele. Mas cada um teve uma conversa individual com Snape, das mais difíceis que tinham tido na vida, e lhe pediram que não machucasse Harry. Severus ficou furioso com a petulância deles, mas aceitou os conselhos. O relacionamento deles tinha sido relativamente calmo, até Skeeter descobrir. A partir daí, um caleidoscópio de acontecimentos mudou a vida de ambos. Com a publicação de reportagens sobre o relacionamento deles, as pessoas os olhavam com visível nojo e se afastavam deles, sempre os viam. As cartas incessantes do Ministério da Magia, pedido para que Harry aceitasse ser um Auror, cessaram de imediato, mas as cartas da população, que antes o bajulava, agora o repudiava. Todos tinham estado contra eles, mas Severus e Harry não desistiram e lutaram contra todas as adversidades. Mesmo tendo passado seis anos, eles continuavam juntos e felizes. Até àquele momento.

Harry agarrou fortemente suas mãos frias e lhe implorou:

– Por favor, Severus, eu não a beijei. Eu te amo e nunca faria você sofrer desse jeito. – Severus não disse nada e ele continuou – Veja minhas memórias e verá que estou falando a verdade.

Snape olhou nos olhos de seu companheiro, não acreditando no que tinha escutado, e viu determinação em seu olhar. Uma das regras que ambos tinham acordado no início era que não poderiam ver memórias um do outro sem autorização, para terem privacidade, mas era Harry quem estava pedindo. Retirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, apontou para a cabeça de seu companheiro, que fechou os olhos, esperando a invasão e exclamou:

– _Legitimens!_ – _As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam cheias de pessoas, que aproveitavam aquela tarde quente de verão. Olhou em volta e viu Harry descendo calmamente a rua em direção ao Três Vassouras. Percebeu que a calça azul lhe moldava as pernas e a camiseta branca se ajustava sensualmente ao peito. Ele o seguiu, se colocando a seu lado, e observou o sorriso em seu rosto, suas bochechas ruborizadas pelo calor que estava. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentavam e Harry devolvia. Abriu a porta do pub e entrou, o som estridente da sineta ecoando pelo local. Algumas pessoas olharam para ele, mas logo desviaram o rosto, continuando suas conversas. Com um grande sorriso no rosto, Harry se dirigiu para Rosemerta. Ela tinha sido das poucas que tinham apoiado o relacionamento deles. A mulher sorriu de volta e perguntou:_

– _Oi, Harry. Como vai?_

– _Bem, obrigado, Madame Rosemerta. – Respondeu Harry, educadamente – E a senhora?_

– _Estou ótima, obrigada por pergunta, querido. – Respondeu ela – O que deseja?_

– _Uma cerveja amanteigada. Fresca. – Pediu Harry – Está muito calor._

– _É verdade. – Respondeu Rosemerta – Hoje é o dia mais quente do ano. Espere um pouco que eu já trago._

 _Rosemerta se afastou do balcão e Harry se dirigiu para o centro do pub, procurando um lugar vago para se sentar, quando Chang, com um vestido decotado, que mostrava demais o contorno de seus seios, se aproximou subitamente dele e falou, sensual:_

– _Harry… - Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, ela se atirou para seus braços e o beijou com paixão. O choque estava refletido em seu rosto. A porta do pub se abriu a ambos se viraram para a porta. Severus observou sua expressão fria e sua saída. Se virou para Harry e viu receio em seu olhar. Harry se virou para Cho, que sorria sedutoramente e Snape ouviu sua voz machucada perguntar:_

– _Porque você fez isso?_

– _Harry… – Respondeu Cho, colocando uma mão no ombro dele. Snape sentiu raiva do toque íntimo, mas continuou ouvindo – Snape é um velho ensebado que não te merece. Você precisa de uma mulher linda, como eu, para… – Mas foi interrompida por Harry, que agarrou fortemente em seu braço e rosnou, em uma cópia sua perfeita:_

– _Nunca mais fale mal de Severus à minha frente! É ele quem eu amo e nunca o deixarei para ficar com alguém fútil e mesquinha como você. – E avisou – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim._

 _Severus ficou admirado com o tom de voz que Harry tinha utilizado com Chang e viu seu companheiro correndo para a porta do pub._

Sussurrou o contra-feitiço e saiu da mente de Harry. Ficaram os dois se observando, sem dizer nada, Snape absorvendo o que tinha visto. Tinha vontade de dar uma lição àquela mulher, mas tinha que se desculpar. Suspirou e, por fim falou, envergonhado:

– Me perdoe, Harry. Eu devia ter acreditado em você. Só que meus ciúmes me cegaram. Eu sei que você não me trairia. – Falou com sinceridade, e sussurrou – _Merlin…_

Desviou o rosto, mas Harry o puxou em sua direção com as duas mãos. Se olharam nos olhos e, antes que ele pudesse reagir, Harry disse, com firmeza:

– Eu te amo e nunca faria isso com você. – E colou seus lábios aos dele, em um beijo desesperado. Snape rodeou seus braços pelo corpo magro de Harry e o abraçou. Devolveu o beijo apaixonado e sentiu seu companheiro suspirar em resposta, desapertando o botão da calça e descendo o zíper. Se afastaram e ele viu a expressão concentrada de Harry, que agora lutava com os incontáveis botões de sua túnica. Com um gesto da varinha, os colocou nu e seus corpos se colaram, sentindo suas ereções despertas. Harry agarrou o membro de Snape e o estimulou, fazendo com ele soltasse um gemido rouco de prazer. Em resposta, beijou o pescoço de Harry e o mordeu, o marcando como seu. Harry gemeu em resposta e sorriu. Gostava desse jeito possessivo de Severus. Se deitou no tapete e o puxou para si, implorando:

– Eu quero você dentro de mim! Agora! Eu preciso de você!

– Harry… – Falou Severus, desejando lhe dar mais prazer, mas o corpo de seu companheiro se roçava contra o dele e seus pensamentos coerentes se dissiparam. Tentando se controlar para não satisfazer o pedido imediato de Harry e fazendo o que desejava fazer, beijou seu pescoço, descendo lentamente por seu corpo. Com a língua, rodeou um mamilo e o estimulou, fazendo Harry gemer um pouco mais alto. Passou para o outro, sentindo seu companheiro estremecendo com seus toques, enquanto agarrava seu membro e o estimulava. Harry gemeu de prazer ao sentir a mão fria de Severus tocando em seu membro e sussurrou:

– _Por favor… mais…_ \- Severus continuou distribuindo beijos por seu peito e Harry gritou ao sentir a língua ágil de Snape lambendo a ponta de seu membro e descendo até à base em um único movimento.

– _Severus!_ – Exclamou, não conseguindo esconder o prazer que sentia. Severus aumentou o ritmo e Harry agarrou seu cabelo, o incitando a continuar. Os gemidos de Harry levavam ondas de prazer por seu corpo. Lançou um feitiço não-verbal em seus dedos e os sentiu úmidos pelo gel. Acariciou com um dedo a entrada de Harry e sentiu que o corpo de seu companheiro estremecia com o toque. Com delicadeza, preparou a entrada e sentindo que estava mais relaxada, colocou um segundo dedo. As gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, mas não deixava de lhe dar prazer. Harry acompanhava o ritmo de seus dedos, gotas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto roborizado e palavras desconexas saíam de sua boca. Seus cabelos rebeldes estavam colados á testa e Snape sentiu uma pontada de prazer sádico ao saber que só ele conseguia com que Harry perdesse o controle. Sua ereção estava roxa devido á acumulação de sangue e doía, mas não se importou. Harry era mais importante.

– _Por favor, Severus, por favor!_ \- Implorou Harry – _Quero você agora!_

Aliviado pelas palavras de seu companheiro, retirou os dedos e colocou seu membro em uma estocada firme. Ficaram os dois quietos, Severus distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Harry, esperando que ele se adaptasse. A entrada de Harry acomodava todo seu membro e teve de fazer um esforço para não ejacular. Ma será difícil. Ao sentir os quadris de Harry se mexendo, sinal que estava pronto, começou a se mover com lentidão. Harry cruzou as pernas em redor de sua cintura, o puxando mais para si, e fecharam os olhos ao sentir o prazer os envolvendo. As estocadas se tornaram frenéticas e os gemidos ecoavam pelo cômodo. Harry arranhava suas costas, transmitindo um prazer maior em Severus, pois gostava de ser marcado por ele. Snape abriu os olhos e viu a visão mais excitante de sua vida: Harry, com os lábios entreabertos e vermelhos, soltando gemidos de prazer, seu rosto roborizado e úmido pelo suor.

Aprofundou a penetração, tocando várias vezes em sua próstata e Harry gritou, arqueando o corpo:

– Sev, aí! Sim! Oh, Merlin! – Snape continuou estocando, sentindo o corpo embaixo de si se tencionar e sêmen sujando seus corpos.

– _Sev… –_ Escutou o gemido satisfeito de Harry e não aguentando o sussurro rouco, gozou dentro dele. Ficaram os dois parados, tentando normalizar suas respirações. Severus saiu com cuidado de dentro de Harry e se deitou no tapete. Puxando um cansado Harry para seus braços, tateou o chão e pegou em sua varinha. Lançou um feitiço de limpeza em ambos e, com força que lhe restava, atirou a varinha para cima do sofá. Beijou os cabelos rebeldes e sussurrou:

– _Eu não sei o que faria se ficasse sem você, Harry._ – Harry sorriu e beijou carinhosamente seu peito, antes de responder:

– Eu te amo. – Fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Sentindo a respiração ritmada de seu companheiro, Severus respondeu, antes de adormecer:

– Eu também te amo.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Eu amei escrevê-la. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
